Under The Greenwood Tree
by Colonel-James
Summary: The Team travel to england


Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters belong to MGM, Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This fan fiction was created solely for entertainment and no money was made from it. Also, no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental.  
  
© Copyright James Mc Donnel 1998  
  
UNDER THE GREENWOOD TREE  
  
The Earl of Huntington, nobly born,  
  
That came of noble blood,  
  
To Marian went, with a good intent,  
  
By the name of Robin Hood.  
  
With kisses sweet their red lips meet,  
  
For she and the earl did agree;  
  
In every place, they kindly embrace,  
  
With love and sweet unity.  
  
~ The Trip to Jerusalem Inn, Nottingham, England ~  
  
"So this pub is eight hundred years old?" Sam asked Daniel, as she sat down, putting the drinks on the table.  
  
"The story goes that it was a meeting place for Crusaders on the way to the Holy Land in the twelfth century, so yeah, it could well be."  
  
"I guess the fact that it has 'the oldest inn in England 1189' written in honking great letters on the wall outside has no relevance whatsoever?" Jack interrupted.  
  
Sam smiled. "Do you always believe everything you read?"  
  
Jack raised his hands in a gesture of submission, then picked up his glass and took a sip of his beer. He tried to stifle a yawn. It had been a busy couple of weeks. SG1 had been sent to the British Army training camp in Sherwood Forest as part of some exchange scheme and had managed to wangle a few days leave after their assignment was over. Daniel had thrown himself into the history and culture of the area with abandon, and, as a result, SG1 had been subjected to an intensive sightseeing program. Jack now knew more about Nottinghamshire than most of its residents. He shook his head and tried to pay attention to the conversation. If he wasn't careful he was going to fall asleep and he'd never hear the last of that. Sam was speaking. "It's a fascinating old pub. The way it's built into the base of the cliff is amazing, don't you think, Jack?"  
  
The colonel smiled. They'd agreed that as they were on leave, they should be on first name terms but every time Sam said 'Jack' a little shiver ran up his spine. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it. "Yeah, it's great. So... the castle is up there?" He pointed at the ceiling.  
  
"Yes, at the top of the cliff," said Daniel. "Local legend has it that the pub and castle are linked by a secret passage."  
  
"Cool," said Sam. "There are so many caves under the castle that the story could be true, couldn't it?"  
  
Daniel nodded with enthusiasm, then hesitated as he remembered something. "Oh, by the way, guys. I didn't show you what I bought for Cassie, did I?" He fished in his rucksack and lifted out a pair of teddy bears, one dressed as Robin Hood, the other as Maid Marian. "Aren't they cute?"  
  
As Daniel passed the toys to Sam, Jack yawned again. The warm atmosphere in the pub was getting to him; he could feel his eyelids getting heavy. By the time Sam said, "They're adorable," he was fast asleep...  
  
~ Nottingham Castle ~  
  
"You've got to go," she urged him, pulling herself away from his embrace, "the Sheriff's men are on their way. There's a price on your head."  
  
He gazed into her eyes. "I know, but leaving you is so hard, it's like losing a part of me. One more kiss?"  
  
She smiled. That was one request she would never refuse. Their lips met and for the lovers the world stood still. A loud rap on the door made them jump apart.  
  
"The Sheriff's men!" she exclaimed, fear in her voice.  
  
"You think? Somehow I wasn't expecting them to knock." He paused, and then taking in her frightened expression, smiled at her gently. "Don't worry, it's understandable that you're a little jumpy." Turning towards the door, he shouted, "Come in!"  
  
The door swung open and a servant entered the room, bowing low. They could hear him breathing hard, he must have been running. "My lord. The Sheriff and his men are at the Castle gate house," he gasped. "We cannot delay them much longer. You must make your escape now. There is a horse waiting at the inn, if you'll follow me?"  
  
"Thank you, Simmons. If you could wait outside for a moment, I have to say farewell to Maid Samantha." Simmons bowed again and left the room, closing the door behind him. "He's got a crush on you, you know."  
  
She shook her head. "He's little more than a boy, and in any case, I only have eyes for you."  
  
His brown eyes twinkled as he leant down to kiss her again. "Glad to hear it," he murmured.  
  
When they broke apart, gasping for breath, she whispered, "Where will you go?"  
  
He stroked her blonde hair tenderly. "North. To Sherwood Forest. There are others hiding out there. Others who hate the Sheriff and all he stands for."  
  
"I wish I could come with you."  
  
"Your father isn't well. You have to stay and look after him." Sam sighed and nodded her head sadly. He kissed her one last time and turned to leave.  
  
"I love you, Jack," she said, as tears began to prick her eyes.  
  
Framed in the doorway, he smiled. "I love you too. I'll be back one day, Samantha. Then we'll be together."  
  
Jack followed Simmons as they hurried down flight after flight of stairs deep within the castle. Finally, they came to the cellars. After making their way to the back of the room, Simmons lifted aside a beer barrel revealing a trap door in the dusty floor. He grabbed hold of an iron ring set into the wood and pulled hard. The trap door swung upwards and fell with a crash onto the ground leaving a gaping black hole. "Just follow it downwards, my lord. It leads to the inn."  
  
Jack took hold of Simmons' hand and shook it. "Thank you. Keep an eye on Maid Samantha for me, will you?"  
  
The young man blushed scarlet. "Of course, my lord. I will guard her with my life."  
  
"Well, let's hope you won't have to go that far. Good bye, Simmons."  
  
Simmons passed him a torch and he lowered himself into the tunnel. It was dark and he could feel a cool breeze blowing up the passageway towards him. The sandstone was roughly hewn, tool marks still visible on its reddish walls. Loose grains of sand covered the floor, causing him to slip as he hurried downwards. Finally, the passage steepened into a flight of steps that ended abruptly at a door. He tapped on it. It opened silently, a pale face appearing around it. The face belonged to a serving woman, simply clothed in a brown dress, her hair tied back in a plait. Jack watched her lick her lips nervously and wring her hands together. She was terrified. Jack knew whom she was terrified of. The Sheriff and his men.  
  
The woman beckoned him past her and closed the door. He could see they were in the cellar of the inn, surrounded by dozens of barrels. She curtsied. "My lord, your horse is tethered at the front of the inn. There's food and ale in the saddlebag."  
  
"Thank you. I will not forget your kindness." Pausing briefly to kiss the woman on the cheek, Jack rushed through the inn, much to the astonishment of its customers, and headed straight for the front door. He ran out into the street and saw a black horse tied to a post in front of the building. Glancing up at the Castle, he mounted the horse and set off at a gallop towards the north gate of the town.  
  
The door flew open with a crash and the Sheriff of Nottingham, Lord Apophis, strode in, followed by two of his men. One of them was dragging Simmons by the arm. Maid Samantha felt her blood begin to boil when she saw her servant. Bloodstains dotted his tunic, his eye was blacked and his free arm was hanging awkwardly by his side. "Simmons!" she exclaimed in horror. "What has this monster done to you?"  
  
"I'm fine, my lady," replied Simmons bravely, as he swayed slightly from side to side.  
  
"Good afternoon, Maid Samantha," said Apophis unpleasantly, an evil glow in his eyes. He gave Simmons a filthy look. "Your servant is most... unhelpful. He needs discipline."  
  
Sam glared at him. "Get out!" she hissed.  
  
"I don't think so," the Sheriff replied, as he walked across the room to her. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. Sam flinched and tried to back away.  
  
"Get out!" she repeated, venom in her voice.  
  
Apophis considered this, and then shook his head. "I'm not going to leave until you tell me where your boyfriend's gone."  
  
Dread built in the pit of Sam's stomach. What would the Sheriff do if she didn't co-operate? Would he kill her? Or kill Simmons? Perhaps she could buy some time. "I don't have a boyfriend, Sheriff. I'm a scholar. Everyone knows I only love my books."  
  
"No, my dear. Everyone knows you're in love with Jack, the Earl of Huntingdon. The criminal who's been spreading malicious lies about me."  
  
"They aren't lies! Every word he said was true! You *are* a slimy, no-good, son-of-a..." shouted Simmons but he was cut off when his captor hit him hard across the face. Sam winced and had to look away. Her servant had done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment. She had to say something to appease the Sheriff, something to make him leave them alone.  
  
"Very well, my lord. The Earl of Huntingdon was here but he's gone now. South over the river to Charnwood Forest, to join men of a like mind. Men who think you should be stopped."  
  
Apophis gripped her chin and pulled her face towards him. "You had better be telling me the truth, my lady, or there will be unpleasant consequences. For both you and your servant." Snapping his fingers, he turned on his heel and swept out of the room. His men followed him and Simmons was dropped unceremoniously to the floor. He lay motionless where he fell.  
  
Samantha rushed to his side and crouched next to him. "Simmons!" When he still didn't move, she took hold of his uninjured hand and stroked it, adding, "Graham. Can you hear me?"  
  
He began to stir and nodded weakly. "My lady. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's me who should be apologising, Simmons. This is my fault. We must get you to a healer. Can you stand?"  
  
"I think so, my lady." Sam put her arm around him and helped him to his feet. When he was upright he turned to her, worry etched on his features. "How long do you think we have before he works out you lied to him?"  
  
"Charnwood Forest will take a while to search. I guess we've got a couple of days before he realises he's been deceived."  
  
"Then what will we do, my lady?"  
  
"I have no idea," she said, shaking her head. "I'll go and see my father. Perhaps he will be able to think of something."  
  
When he was about a mile from the town walls, Jack slowed his horse. Its breath clouded the air and steam rose from its flanks. He had ridden it hard up the hill leading out of the town, it had to be tired. Patting its head encouragingly he murmured, "Good boy. We can take a rest here. I don't think we're being followed. I want one last look at the place." Swinging his leg over the saddle he slid to the ground. He smiled wryly as he watched the horse amble to the side of the road and begin to graze. It must be wonderful for life to be that simple. No, perhaps not. He couldn't imagine life without Samantha.  
  
Leaving the horse to its own devices, he took a couple of steps back towards Nottingham. Jack looked at the town spread out below him. The grey stone castle on its escarpment overlooking the river almost gleamed in the autumn sunshine, surrounded by the new Norman town. To its left on a matching small hill sat the old part of the town, the Saxon community. Nestling in the centre on the only flat land between the settlements was the market place, a no man's land separating uneasy neighbours.  
  
His gaze was drawn back to the castle and his thoughts turned to Samantha. Jack hoped fervently that she was safe. Smiling to himself, he remembered their first meeting. He'd visited the castle to complain to Lord Jacob Carter about the Sheriff's unfair taxes. Jack had found a sympathetic ally but his Lordship was ill and unable to offer him much practical help.  
  
It was then she had walked in. Her head held high, she made eye contact with him immediately, holding his gaze longer than was usually felt to be proper behaviour for a lady. Jack felt his heart beat faster just at the sight of her. He couldn't take his eyes off the fair Maid Samantha. Her blonde hair was tied in two plaits and hung almost to her waist, her elegant deep red dress made delicate swishing sounds as it brushed the floor. A bunch of keys dangled from her belt, clanking gently as she moved and she carried several books under her arm. They had never met before but Jack had heard of her, a gifted scholar who had no time for frivolous pastimes. What no one had mentioned was how beautiful she was. As soon as they were introduced she'd gone on the defensive, assuming he was dismissive of her because she was a woman. She couldn't have been more wrong. He'd covered up his nervousness at meeting her with sarcastic comments and bad jokes.  
  
Standing on top of the hill a cool breeze blew in his face and he remembered his exact words, "...this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scholars." And she'd stood up to him, challenged him, and stared him straight in the eye. He'd fallen for her on the spot. Later that day, he'd told her so. "I adore you already, my lady." She hadn't believed a word. That had taken much longer.  
  
There was a grim expression on Jack's face as he took a deep breath and murmured, "I'll be back, Sam. I'll be back." He walked back to his horse, took hold of its reins, put his foot in the stirrup and swung himself into the saddle. With one last glance back over his shoulder at Nottingham he kicked the horse on towards Sherwood Forest.  
  
~ Sherwood Forest ~  
  
several hours later, confident he wasn't being followed, Jack rode slowly through the forest. The track was narrow and sandy and the horse's hooves kicked up dust that danced in the dappled sunlight penetrating the dense forest canopy. As Jack had to duck his head yet again to avoid a low branch of an oak tree he reflected that since entering the forest he'd seen squirrels, birds and even a couple of deer but no sign of the outlaws who were supposed to be in the area. He massaged his neck with one hand and tried to stretch his shoulders. He was tired and needed refreshment, he was going to have to take a break soon.  
  
Then without warning the trees thinned out and he emerged into a clearing. On the far side was a river, flowing quietly between grassy banks. Weary and saddle sore, he pulled his horse to a stop and assessed the watery barrier. He could see the track led straight to the river and reappeared on the other side so he should have no problems with crossing it. Glancing round the clearing he let out a deep breath and decided this looked like a good place for the rest he'd promised himself. Jack slid from the saddle, looped the horse's reins over a nearby branch and opened the bag of food and drink provided by the woman at the inn. He took a swig of the ale and sat down under the tree. As he chewed on the oatcakes and cheese, his mind again drifted back to Maid Samantha.  
  
There had been a party at the castle. Everyone had been invited, the food was sumptuous, the entertainment was captivating; jugglers, a jester and even a fire-eater. But he'd only had eyes for Samantha. That night she had freed her hair from its plaits and it had tumbled loosely down her back, shining in the candlelight. She had worn a blue dress that hugged her slim figure and matched the colour of her eyes. He had wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, tell her how much he loved her. But she had never been anything other than polite towards him, never given him any indication that she felt the same way. So when she had a couple too many glasses of mead, lured him outside and just about threw him against the castle wall, kissing him passionately, he was astounded. He'd stopped her of course, it wouldn't have been right, she was drunk. What had he said? "No. Not like this!"  
  
He'd taken her to her room where she had passed out just after shouting "The Sheriff's an idiot every day of the week. Why doesn't he take a day off?" at the top of her voice. The next day she'd been apologetic, pleading that she couldn't remember what she'd done, that it was the drink. Jack had been a little disappointed but the encounter had given him hope that under her scholarly exterior she did have feelings for him.  
  
Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed the approach of a man on the far bank of the river. "Hail, stranger!" the man shouted. "What business brings you to this part of the forest?" Jack looked across at the figure framed against the trees. The man was huge, his head was shaved, he wore a loose green tunic and leggings, slung over his shoulder were a longbow and a quiver of arrows and he carried a large staff. A large golden symbol in the middle of his forehead caught the sunlight as he walked towards Jack and stopped at the edge of the water.  
  
"I am looking for those who seek to rid Nottingham of the Sheriff. I know they can be found hereabouts. I wish to join them."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you are not one of the Sheriff's men?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "I'm Jack, Earl of Huntingdon. Perhaps if you take me to your camp, one of your men may recognise me and prove I'm telling the truth." He stood up, put his food away, took hold of the horse's reins and started to walk towards the ford.  
  
"No! You may not pass!" The man took a couple of steps out into the river and brandished his staff.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud! I'm not your enemy." He paused, trying to think what to say next. "What's your name, friend?"  
  
"They call me Little Teal'c."  
  
"Well, *they* must be very short sighted," muttered Jack. "Please get out of my way and take me to your camp, I'm sure we can settle this amicably." He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner and stepped into the river himself. Little Teal'c approached closer and took a couple of experimental swings with his staff.  
  
"I am sorry but undomesticated equines could not remove me."  
  
"It's wild horses, Little Teal'c, it's..." his voice tailed off as Little Teal'c took a couple more steps towards him and swung his staff over Jack's head. It was so close he felt the rush of air as it whistled past. He ducked. Unfortunately, the riverbed was slippery and he lost his footing. The next thing he knew, he'd landed in the water face down with an almighty splash at the feet of Little Teal'c. He sat up, wiping the water from his eyes and looked up at his opponent. Little Teal'c had his head inclined to one side and the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips. "Don't you dare laugh," said Jack grumpily.  
  
"I don't see why he shouldn't, son," said a voice from the far bank, "you do look rather comical."  
  
Jack looked behind Little Teal'c and saw a monk surrounded by three other people, two men and a woman. The woman, who was petite with auburn hair, spoke, "I remember him from the castle. He is the Earl of Huntingdon and no friend of the Sheriff. There's a price on his head."  
  
Little Teal'c absorbed this information, then offered Jack his hand and helped him to his feet. Jack turned to his horse, now quietly having a drink from the river, picked up its reins and led it to the other side. The monk made the sign of the cross. "Peace to you, my son."  
  
Jack nodded. "And to you, father."  
  
The monk's features were split by a beaming grin. "They call me Friar Hammond, son. What should I call you?"  
  
"Jack. I need to hide out for a while. The Sheriff's men are after me."  
  
"Well, if you will go around calling him names, what do you expect?" asked the auburn-haired woman. She smiled and extended her hand in greeting. "I'm Janet, Janet Scarlet."  
  
Jack frowned slightly as he shook her hand. "Didn't you used to help the healer at the castle?"  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Yes, but then this great lump got caught spreading 'lies' about the Sheriff," she thumped Little Teal'c playfully on the arm, "which didn't go down very well, considering that he was one of the Sheriff's men himself. And when he shot two of his colleagues, rather than let them hurt some children, we had no choice, we had to leave."  
  
"Jack, this is Martouf, the miller's son and this...." began Friar Hammond. A man with a lute hanging from his shoulder and a book under his arm pushed past the Friar and extended his hand to Jack.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Daniel-a-Dale, the storyteller and minstrel of this merry band. I try to keep these good folk entertained with stories and ballads about their exploits and, of course, some historical stories about their heritage. Also, I try to keep a written record of our daily lives, a journal, if you will. Perhaps you'd like to read it?" He held out the book he was carrying and looked hopefully at Jack, his clear blue eyes shining with enthusiasm. "I've found some interesting relics in a cave at Creswell. Would you like to see them? They're back at the camp. You know, I think they could be thousands of years old."  
  
"Another one of your stories, Daniel?" asked Janet, shaking her head knowingly. She turned to Jack. "He's got a *very* active imagination. Do you know why he's here in the forest with us?"  
  
Jack shook his head, he found it difficult to believe this earnest man could seriously offend anyone. Irritate or bore them, possibly, but not enough to have to go on the run.  
  
Janet continued. "He painted his latest poem on the side of the Sheriff's carriage."  
  
"Really?" said Jack in amazement, turning to Daniel. "How did it go?"  
  
Daniel cleared his throat.  
  
"There once was a man named Apophis,  
  
Whose money was kept in his office,  
  
He was evil and mean,  
  
And stole every bean,  
  
Which he counted and put in his coffers.  
  
Not really worth becoming an outlaw for...," he muttered wearily. "Definitely not one of my better efforts..."  
  
Jack laughed and slapped him on the back. "I liked it!"  
  
"So did we, son!" agreed Friar Hammond. "Let's get back to camp."  
  
~ Nottingham Castle, two days later ~  
  
"Holy Hannah, Sam! What do you expect me to do?" Lord Jacob Carter's pale face looked agitated, his hands clutched at the bedclothes nervously. His daughter gently wiped his brow with a damp cloth.  
  
"I don't know, Dad. He's hurt Simmons and I don't know what he might do when he realises Jack isn't in Charnwood. I don't think I've got much longer."  
  
Jacob was seized by a coughing fit. When he stopped, he gasped, "I think it'd be best if you and Simmons made a run for it. Try and find Jack yourself. Stay with him until it's safe."  
  
"Dad, I can't leave you. You're ill, not well enough to manage on your own. I'm staying here." She turned her head away from her father, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sammy, I want what's best for you. I know that's Jack. You should be with him, not with an old man who's not long for this world."  
  
"Dad, don't talk like that!" Sam swung round as she heard a commotion in the passageway outside. She could hear the distinctive tones of the Sheriff.  
  
"Servant, you are becoming tiresome!" Then Sam heard a scream and the thud of a body hitting the floor.  
  
"Graham!" she whispered, her blood running cold.  
  
"Run Sam!" urged Lord Carter. "Run!"  
  
Sam ran over to a large tapestry and pulled it to one side, uncovering a door set in the outside wall of the castle. She had just grasped the handle when the other door flew open and the Sheriff and his two men marched in. "Now then, where are you off to?" He nodded to one of his men who roughly grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her to Apophis. Sam fought against the vicelike grip, which tightened even harder, hurting her arm. She looked at the Sheriff with distaste.  
  
"I was going for a walk. It's a nice day. There's no law against taking a walk, is there?" she said, with more defiance than she felt.  
  
"There is if it involves a rendezvous with the Earl of Huntingdon." Apophis approached, his eyes boring into her. Sam shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"Now, you didn't tell me the truth, did you? My men have searched Charnwood Forest. The only outlaw they found was a sheep stealer. No Earl of Huntingdon, no Little Teal'c, no Daniel-a-Dale.... I suspect they are all in Sherwood Forest but I don't really want to spend days looking for them. I think it would be easier to get them to come to me." Sam felt fear clutching at her stomach. Her mouth had gone dry. She swallowed. What was he planning? Apophis smiled evilly. "Tomorrow at noon you will marry me in the Market Square. If you refuse, I will kill both you and your father." Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he added, "I will let your servant go to Sherwood Forest with the good news."  
  
~ Sherwood Forest, later that day ~  
  
"...so I think men have lived in this area for a very long time."  
  
Jack jumped when he realised Daniel had finished speaking. "Well, that's fascinating," he said, as he finished his meal. After the first five minutes of the long and involved explanation the minstrel had launched into, he had stopped listening. He looked up from the fire and glanced round the sea of faces watching him with barely disguised amusement. So, they didn't seem to find Daniel's historical theories riveting either?  
  
Janet broke the silence. "Daniel, why don't you tell Jack one of your stories? You know, one you've made up, not something you've *discovered*. How about 'it was a dark and stormy night'?"  
  
There was a murmur of assent from the other outlaws. Daniel looked at Jack hopefully.  
  
"OK then," said Jack, not wanting to hurt Daniel's feelings. The outlaws gathered a little closer around the fire, waiting expectantly for Daniel to begin.  
  
"It was a dark and stormy night. Three men sat in a cave..."  
  
Jack noticed there was absolute silence, the outlaws were hanging on Daniel's every word. This must be a really good story. He leaned in a little closer to make sure he didn't miss anything.  
  
".... The youngest said to the oldest, "Bill, tell us a tale." And Bill began like this...."  
  
There was an expectant pause, and then Daniel continued, "It was a dark and stormy night. Three men sat in a cave. The youngest said to the oldest, "Bill, tell us a tale." And Bill began like this... It was a dark and stormy night..."  
  
There was a roar of laughter at the expression on Jack's face. He joined in when he realised he'd been had. Still grinning, he said to Daniel, "Do you write anything a little.... err... longer?"  
  
"Yes, I'm currently working on a story about the goddess of fertility, inebriety and music."  
  
Jack thought for a moment, frowned slightly, and then asked, "Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll?"  
  
Daniel shrugged. "In a manner of speaking, yes."  
  
The sound of approaching horses made the outlaws jump up and ready themselves for a fight. They relaxed a little when Martouf rode into the camp with Simmons. Jack ran over to them.  
  
"Simmons! Is Sam.?" He couldn't finish his sentence, the anguish was written all over his face.  
  
Simmons slid off his horse and bowed quickly to Jack. "When I left her she was fine, my lord, but the Sheriff plans to marry her at noon tomorrow in the Market Square. If she refuses, he says he'll execute both her and Lord Carter. It's a trap, my lord. Maid Samantha told me to tell you to stay here, not to attempt a rescue. It's you Apophis wants, he'll be waiting for you." Simmons looked at Jack anxiously. "You are going to rescue her, aren't you, my lord?"  
  
"Yes, I am, Simmons. And if that monster touches a hair on my Sam's head, he'll pay with his life." He turned to the rest of the outlaws, who had been listening closely to Simmons. "Will you help me rid Nottingham of its Sheriff and free Maid Samantha?"  
  
"I will, Jack," said Little Teal'c solemnly.  
  
"Me too," added Daniel.  
  
Janet and the Friar both spoke together. "I will."  
  
The rest of the outlaws murmured their agreement. Jack smiled at them, emotion threatening to overcome him. "Thank you... I suppose now is the time for me to say something profound.... but nothing comes to mind." He shrugged apologetically.  
  
"We'll leave at first light tomorrow," said Friar Hammond. "That will give us plenty of time to get there before noon."  
  
~ Nottingham Castle, later that night ~  
  
Maid Samantha sat by her father's bedside watching him sleep. He was tossing and turning fitfully, moaning and coughing a little. She sighed. She wanted Jack to rescue her but not if it meant risking his own life. But he would come, she knew it. He was so protective of her, so willing to put her first, he wouldn't leave her to marry Apophis. Sam whispered quietly to herself, "I just hope he doesn't get caught."  
  
When they had first met, she'd disliked him, found him arrogant and dismissive. But he had wormed his way into her soul when she wasn't looking and she'd found herself laughing at his awful jokes (she'd particularly liked the one about the Sheriff and the sheep), looking forward to his visits and it wasn't long before every time he smiled at her, her heart did a little back flip. Samantha had even daydreamed about him. She'd imagined him paying her compliments, smiling at her, then in time she'd imagined his lips on hers, the touch of his hands. When they'd had a party at the castle, she'd had too much to drink and tried to seduce him. She smiled at the memory. Samantha was convinced Jack had started to kiss her back before he'd pushed her away, saying, "No, not like this!" But afterwards he'd been the perfect gentleman, even when they got stranded in the forest....  
  
It was a beautiful spring day, the gentle breeze ruffled Samantha's hair as she rode through the forest in front of Jack. She loved being alone with him, she loved the way he could always make her laugh, she loved his deep brown eyes. And when she was honest with herself she admitted that she loved Jack, Earl of Huntingdon.  
  
"Samantha, I think we ought to turn back now," he shouted to her. "It'll be getting dark soon."  
  
She had glanced over her shoulder to reply to him when, without warning, a rabbit shot out from the undergrowth and ran straight under her horse's hooves. Samantha struggled to keep hold as the horse shied, throwing its front legs high in the air. As soon as its feet touched the ground it bolted, Samantha still holding on for dear life. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as the horse galloped at breakneck pace through the forest, the trees rushing past, their branches scratching at her. She could hear Jack behind her, urging his horse on, trying to catch up. Her horse swung round a bend, almost throwing her from the saddle. Far too late, she saw a branch heading straight for her.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
Samantha awoke with a splitting headache, unsure where she was. She sat up very gingerly holding her head and tried to take in her surroundings. A couple of yards away, she could see Jack lying on the track. Her mouth went dry when she realised that he wasn't moving and his leg was at an unnatural angle. "Jack! You've got to be all right!" she said, as she crawled across the forest floor to him. Her head hurt, she felt queasy and panic was beginning to take hold of her as she slumped down next to him. "Jack! Can you hear me?" She checked he was still breathing, and then stroked his cheek. He looked so peaceful, as if he was sleeping.  
  
Looking around, she realised that the horses were nowhere to be seen. Samantha tried to decide what to do. She couldn't leave Jack like this and anyway the light was beginning to fade, she'd never make it back to the castle before it got dark. When they didn't return, her father would send out a search party, she'd just have to be patient. She made herself as comfortable as she could next to Jack and settled down to wait.  
  
It was almost dark by the time he came round. "Sam?" he croaked. Waves of relief washed over her.  
  
"I'm here. How do you feel?"  
  
He tried to sit up, winced and lowered himself down again. "Like I was chasing a bolting horse and rode straight into a branch at a full gallop." Jack grimaced. "I think my leg's broken. You're going to have to go for help." He looked round as best he could without sitting up. "Where are the horses?"  
  
"I don't know. When I came to there be no sign of them. There's no way I can walk back to the castle before it gets completely dark. I think it would be safer to stay here for now and go for help in the morning."  
  
"You're probably right. Do you think you could help me get a little more comfortable?" He smiled. Samantha's heart did its inevitable back flip and she began to gather leaves and bracken for a makeshift bed. When she was satisfied with her efforts, she helped Jack drag himself onto it. As he lay down, he let out a groan and passed out again. Sam shivered. It was now totally dark and she was getting cold. Neither of them were dressed warmly enough for a night in the open, she had to keep Jack warm or he might not wake up again. She had no means to light a fire, the only warmth she could offer him was herself. Reflecting ruefully that her mother (God rest her soul) would have a fit if she could see her, Samantha lay down on her side next to Jack and rested her leg over his uninjured one. Gently laying her arm over his chest, she carefully placed her head on his shoulder and tried to get some rest.  
  
She was awoken by Jack stirring. He shifted position slightly and whispered, "Samantha?"  
  
"Yes," she replied sleepily.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You passed out again. This was the only way I could think of to keep us both warm. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, of course not. It's kind of cosy, isn't it?" He shifted his leg a little more and she became aware of something hard pressing into her thigh. Could that be what she thought it was?  
  
"Jack?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"It's my dagger, I swear!" Despite the cold, their injuries and her embarrassment, Samantha found herself stifling a laugh. "And no giggling," added Jack, as he put his arm round her, gathering her into his embrace. Not ever being able to remember feeling so safe and contented, Sam drifted off to sleep.  
  
Lord Jacob's search party had found them the next morning, still fast asleep, lying in each other's arms. Samantha reflected that under the circumstances, her father had been very understanding.  
  
Even after what had happened, Jack still gave no indication that he thought of her as anything other than a good friend. It was only later she found out he was very good at hiding his feelings. Samantha smiled to herself. If only she had known. It might have stopped her having daydreams about what might have happened in the forest if Jack's leg hadn't been broken. Of course, now she knew the real thing was better than dreams any day...  
  
~ Sherwood Forest, the next morning ~  
  
The outlaws had set out at first light as they had planned. Daniel and Jack were riding alongside each other in silence, the older man deep in thought. Daniel glanced across at him and smiled. It must be wonderful to be so much in love with someone. He frowned slightly. Everyone knew about Maid Samantha. A scholar, only fond of her books. How on earth did she end up with Jack? He decided to ask.  
  
"So, how did you and Samantha get together?"  
  
"Well," began Jack, "I'd gone to the castle to visit Lord Carter, and Samantha, of course. I'd admired her for a while but I didn't think she was interested in me. Anyway, Lord Carter wasn't feeling too well, so he went to bed and left me alone with Samantha. We just talked and talked. I ended up telling her jokes about the Sheriff. I love seeing her laugh. Her face kind of lights up...." He smiled wistfully.  
  
Daniel cleared his throat. "So you were telling jokes?"  
  
"Sorry! Yes, I'd just started on the one about the Sheriff and the sheep when there was a knock on the door. Sam said, "You may enter," and her servant, Simmons, walked in.  
  
He said, "You have a visitor requesting lodging for the night, my lady." At that point, he looked across at me. "Her name is Lady Amanda Huntingdon."  
  
Sam looked at me questioningly.  
  
"My older brother's widow," I offered. "I'd heard she was on her way to a convent in Yorkshire."  
  
Sam nodded and spoke to Simmons. "Show her in please. And have rooms made ready for her and her servants." He bowed and left the room. "I didn't know you had a brother," she said to me.  
  
"Richard died last year on the Crusade. Amanda was devastated. They were very close. I haven't seen her since it happened. She's been at her mother's in Norfolk."  
  
There was another tap on the door and Simmons entered the room, closely followed by my sister-in-law. Simmons said, "Lady Amanda Huntingdon," in his best announcing kind of voice, bowed and left. When Amanda saw me her face fell, she went white as a sheet, murmured "Richard" and collapsed in a dead faint."  
  
"Do you always have that effect on women?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Not usually...." Jack grinned. "Anyway, as I said, Amanda fainted. Samantha ran to her side and started patting her hand. "What's the matter with her?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"I think she might have thought I was Richard," I offered. "We were always getting mistaken for each other when we were kids."  
  
"But you just said he was dead."  
  
"He is. Why do you think she fainted?" Samantha scowled at me. I continued. "My hair's gone a little grey since she last saw me. It probably makes me look even more like him."  
  
It was then Amanda came round. Sam sat her in a chair and fetched her a glass of water while she eyed me curiously. "It's Jack, isn't it?" she asked quietly. I nodded. "I'm sorry about that." She waved vaguely at the spot where she had fainted. "But over the years you've become even more like him."  
  
"So it seems," I said wryly. "I had no intention of frightening you, Amanda. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right, Jack. I wasn't expecting you to be here, that's all. Seeing you has brought it all back. How much I loved him. What I've lost." She began to cry. Sam handed her a handkerchief.  
  
"I think I'd better go," I said, making my way towards the door.  
  
Amanda called me back. "I'm only staying one night, Jack. Will you come and say goodbye before I leave for the convent in the morning?"  
  
"Of course I will. Good night, ladies."  
  
The next morning, I arrived at the castle to find Amanda in the courtyard, almost ready to leave. Samantha was fussing over her, making sure she had enough food and drink for the journey. As I approached them, it struck me how alike they looked. "Good morning, ladies!"  
  
"Good morning, Jack!" they said in unison. I smiled, their voices sounded alike too. Amanda walked over to me.  
  
"This is hard. It feels like I'm saying goodbye to him for the second time."  
  
"It's the first time."  
  
"You have to understand, you have the same face, same voice, same hands...."  
  
Then she reached up, pulled me towards her and kissed me. I guess she took me a little by surprise and logic told me I should have stopped her, that I should have pulled away sooner but she seemed to need the contact, the expression of closeness. I wasn't going to stop her if kissing me was giving her some comfort. When we broke apart there were tears in her eyes as she whispered, "You're not him, are you?"  
  
I shook my head and led her to her horse. I helped her into the saddle, said, "Goodbye Amanda. Have a safe journey," and watched her ride through the castle gate followed by her servants. It was then I looked at Samantha. She stared at me, her face pale and drawn, her expression horrified. Shaking her head, she turned and fled into the castle. I was stunned. What was the matter with her? When I regained my senses, I chased after her, catching up with her in a hallway near her room. "Samantha, what's wrong? Are you feeling ill?"  
  
She shook her head, refusing to meet my eyes. "No, I'm fine," she mumbled.  
  
"You don't usually run off like that. There's something the matter. Please tell me."  
  
Samantha thought for a moment, and then seemed to come to a decision. Still looking at the floor, she asked, "Why did you kiss her?"  
  
I've got to admit, that wasn't what I was expecting. "She kissed me. She wanted comfort, I think," I stammered uncertainly. Then I noticed Samantha had tears in her eyes. I put my hand under her chin and gently pushed her face up so I could see her properly. "Why are you so upset, Samantha?" I asked gently. She tried to turn her head away, then changed her mind and looked me straight in the eye. That was when it hit me. Her blue eyes were full of sadness and regret. It had hurt her to see me kiss someone else. She'd wanted me to kiss her. My heart leapt. Could she possibly return my feelings for her? "Do you wish I'd kissed you?" I asked tentatively.  
  
She nodded. I smiled and let my hand trail round her head until it was resting on the nape of her neck. Very slowly, I pulled her towards me, giving her plenty of opportunity to say no, but she didn't. When our lips met for the first time, I can honestly say I have never felt anything so right, so wonderful, in all my life..."  
  
Jack's voice trailed off, his mind on Samantha. Daniel smiled and lapsed into silence, leaving his new friend with his memories.  
  
~ Market Square, Nottingham ~  
  
"I don't like it," complained Jack to the outlaws gathered round him in a corner of the Market Square. "That was far too easy. There weren't even any guards on the town gate."  
  
"I told you it was a trap, my lord," Simmons pointed out.  
  
"I was hoping you were wrong." Jack looked across at the platform that had been set up in the middle of the Square. It was festooned with ribbons and bows fluttering gently in the breeze. He could see two of the Sheriff's men standing guard next to it and a few others keeping a path clear between the castle gate and the platform. The market stalls clung to the edge of the Square, their produce spread out for inspection. Jack noted that they were doing a brisk trade, the milling crowds who'd come for the wedding doing some shopping while they were waiting for the proceedings to start.  
  
He noticed a flurry of activity around the castle gate and several trumpeters appeared. They lined up by the platform and raised their instruments. As the fanfare began, Apophis and Samantha walked through the gate and towards the platform. Jack felt his heart pound in his chest when he saw her. She was always beautiful to him but he could see she looked tired and frightened. "We're going to need a diversion," he said to the outlaws.  
  
"What is your plan?" asked Little Teal'c.  
  
"Well, someone diverts their attention and I run up and rescue Samantha. Then we can deal with the Sheriff and check that Lord Carter's OK."  
  
"That's it?" queried Janet.  
  
"Yeah, simple but effective. So.... a diversion?" He looked round at the eager faces huddled round him.  
  
"I can do it," said Daniel. "I'm sure I can attract their attention."  
  
Jack glanced at Friar Hammond, who nodded. "It's a talent he has."  
  
"OK, the job's yours, Danny. Make it count. Good luck!"  
  
Daniel grinned. "I'll do my best. See you!" He ran off behind the market stalls to the other side of the Square. Jack watched his progress. Daniel stopped in front of a woman selling vegetables and waved at the outlaws. The fanfare stopped and the crowd hushed as Apophis and Samantha climbed onto the platform. Jack gave Daniel a thumbs-up sign. The minstrel nodded in acknowledgement, then started his diversion. He waved his arms in the air and yelled at the top of his voice, "YOO-HOO!!" Everyone swivelled round to look at him.  
  
"Yoo-hoo?" mumbled Jack under his breath. "I think you're going to have to do better than that."  
  
Daniel carried on, still shouting as loud as he could, "I'd like you to listen to my latest poem. This is for the Sheriff...  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
Prince John's a loser  
  
and the Sheriff is too."  
  
When he finished, a deafening cheer went up from the crowd. Apophis and his men, who had been shocked rigid by Daniel's behaviour, suddenly burst into life. "GET HIM!!" screamed the Sheriff. Daniel took a swift bow, accepting a round of applause from the onlookers, turned on his heel and ran for his life, disappearing into the crowd, hotly pursued by the Sheriff and eight of his men.  
  
"I guess Apophis isn't a poetry lover," said Jack as he jumped up onto the platform and grabbed Samantha's hand.  
  
She span to face him. "Jack!" she said and threw her arms round his neck.  
  
"We have got to go, Sam," he said, gently pulling himself from her embrace.  
  
She nodded and, holding his hand, started following him off the platform. Jack couldn't believe his good fortune, all the guards were chasing Daniel. "Who was that?" asked Samantha, pointing in the direction Daniel had run.  
  
"A friend. I'll introduce you later."  
  
They were halfway down the steps when a chilling voice came from the crowd. "Where do you think you're going with my bride?" The Sheriff had emerged from the sea of people and stood at the bottom of the stairs, hate flaring in his eyes. Jack drew his sword and, pushing Samantha behind him, ran down the last few steps to face Apophis. "I've got a little problem with that. You see, Samantha is going to be my bride, not yours."  
  
"Oh Jack!" Samantha whispered, as she descended the stairs behind him.  
  
"But I can't arrange the wedding when you're being such a royal pain in the...." There was a sudden commotion amongst the people to his right and Jack stopped talking and looked round just in time to see Daniel burst through the crowd and skid to a halt next to him. The Sheriff's men stopped immediately behind him, their swords drawn and ready to turn him into a human kebab.  
  
"Hi Jack!" he gasped. "Sorry about this. I meant to go into the Saxon part of town but they cut off my escape route." He turned to Samantha. "You must be Samantha. I've heard so much about you. It's a shame we couldn't meet under nicer circumstances."  
  
"Err. Hello.... I liked your poem," said Samantha, a little at a loss what to say.  
  
"Thanks but I'm giving up poetry." Daniel shot a worried look at the Sheriff's men. "It seems to be hazardous to my health."  
  
The Sheriff's men formed a ring around Jack, Daniel and Samantha and began to edge slowly closer. Jack took in the overwhelming odds and lowered his sword. "I don't think we can win this one, Danny." He threw his weapon to the ground in frustration. Daniel followed suit with his dagger. "Anyway, I've got a bone to pick with you. Roses are red? Talk about a cliché! Couldn't you come up with something more original?"  
  
Daniel looked indignant. "I'd like to see you do better at a moment's notice! It's not my fault if you couldn't rescue little miss perfect here quickly enough."  
  
"Don't call Samantha names!"  
  
"Don't drag me into this," she muttered, finding herself getting angrier at their situation every second. "Next time I'll 


End file.
